Not The Enemy
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Allen meets a Noah he has never seen before. He saved the Noah and the Noah saved him in return, the Noah also claims he has left the Noah's, has been exiled by the Noah's. Maybe more than a simple friendship will bloom. Allen/Wisely (Fast Updating)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what has gotten into me, but I now really wan't to see some odd pairings. So I think I'm going to write up this one. I don't know why, but I find it cute in a way.**  
**Warning: **Yaoi  
**Pairing: **Wisely x Allen  
**Start of Story~**

**Allen POV**  
Christmas Eve, the only time everybody stops and takes time to celebrate. Christmas Eve, is three months away. Damnit. Christmas should come sooner. Not later. Not every twelve months. There is so many battles all over the country, between the Akuma and the Exorcists. Why can't all the Akuma just die? Or why can't there just be one Akuma that has all the souls in it? Just so I can kill it and release those poor souls. Oh well. It's no use dreaming.

**Normal POV**  
Taking one last swipe at the Akuma, Allen shot it with as much force as he could muster. It's head blew off and landed on the ground with a thud, before turning into smoke and dust. Wiping his face with the sleeve of his exorcist robe, Allen turned away from the sight. Walking back to the small inn he was staying at during his mission in Belarus. It was an old style inn. Made of wood and stone, and the lights were candles and lamps, as well as old cobblestone fireplace.

Upon arriving back at the inn, he sighed in contentment as the warmth of the lobby engulfed him. Walking up the carpeted wooden stairs, Allen made his way to room 28, the room he was staying in. Putting the key in the hole, he turned it and found that it was already unlocked.

**Allen POV **  
My room was already unlocked? Has someone been here? Has someone been in my room!? It could have been the maid, but I don't know. Oh well, I'm sure it was just someone who works here. Walking into my room, the first thing I notice is that my clothes are out of place. Everything has been left alone, except my clothes. So it wasn't the maid, obviously. It can't have been an Akuma either, otherwise my eye would have reacted. Oh no...maybe it was a Noah.

I search through all my stuff. Nothings been taken or removed. Just... replaced. Moved into a different spot. I picked up all my clothes and put them into a small pile at the end of my bed. I search around the room again, double-checking to see if anything really had been taken.

Once satisfied, I gather up my pjamas and start to undress. I slide the linen shirt over my head, before slipping my pants down my legs. I step out of the pants and into my pjamas. With my pjamas now on, I climb into the bed and try to sleep.

The smell of the bed was unfamilliar, as if someone had slept in it recently. I jump out of the bed and look at the sheets. Nothing is wrong with them, they just don't have my scent on them. I scowl and remove the sheets from my bed.

I go to the linen cupboard and take some fresh sheets out. I spread them out on the bed and attempt to go back to sleep. Sleep overcomes me quickly enough, and I drift into a dreamfilled sleep.

**Inside Allen's Dream~**

_Red and white roses fill the spaces along the cobblestone pathway, leading to a large Greek styled building. It had steps going up into the building. There was a figure, a man, standing at the top of the steps. His hair, it was white. Is it me? Is this a reflection? No...he is not me. That's a Noah. His skin is grey. But he looks like me. No, he has a rounder face, with squinty eyes._

_Who is he? I don't think I've seen him before. Maybe I have, but I don't recognise him. I walk towards the figure at the top of the stairs, he doesn't move. I continue forward, taking in more details of him. _

_He's wearing a headband, it's black and white and looks kind of like a scarf that has been put around his head. His eyes are golden, though that was kind of obvious since he was a Noah. he is wearing a half shirt that is as white as his hair, and white pants that are puffed out a little._

_I walk up the stairs and stand in front of him. He has the strangest stigmata I have ever seen. They look like something I have never seen before, like the eye on a temple. I stare at him. He reaches his hand out to me, and I reach out to take it. I don't know why I am doing this, I really don't. He's a Noah. I have to stop my hand! No..._

**Dream End~**

I wake up panting heavily, my forehead sweating and my clothes were all sticky. I rub my face with my hands and mutter incoherent words to myself. What was with that dream? Why did I want to take the hand of that Noah? What was so good about one Noah? My purpose in life is to destroy evil, so why would I take the hand of evil? It's not good. I can't think about this.

**Normal POV**

Getting up and out of bed, Allen makes his way to the small bathroom at the other side of the room. He steps in and walks over to the sink and turns on the tap. Collecting a big handful of water, he splashes it on his face. The water runs down over his eyes, cooling the burning sensation.

"What am I going to do...?" He mutters to himself. Suddenly a sound comes from the bedroom. Turning, Allen looks out of the bathrrom to find the reason for the noise. The ear peice he wears is buzzing slightly, it's a call from the Order.

Walking over, Allen picks up the little device and speaks into it with a tired voice. "Yes?" There comes a few voices from the other side of the transmitter. "Allen! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Came Lenalee's worried voice. Allen frowned slightly.

"Yes...I am fine, don't worry Lenalee. Why would I be hurt?" He replied calmly. Lenalee sighed. "Oh. That's good. He didn't find you. I was so worried. We were all so worried!" Lenalee sighed. "I'm sorry, but do you mind explaining what you mean, Lenalee?" Allen asked softly so as not to worry the girl.

Lenalee was about to reply when Komui came up and replied instead. "There was a Noah seen by one of the Finders stationed near where you are on your mission. In the same town, infact." Allen's eyes widened. "W-What? There was a Noah in this town?" Allen squeaked, remembering his dream.

On the other side of the transmitter, Komui nodded to himself. "So you didn't see the Noah? Come in contact with the Noah?" He asked Allen. "No, I never saw a Noah." Allen replied. "Okay, that's fine. Well hurry up and come home from the mission as soon as you can. We don't want to worry anymore. Okay, Allen?" Lenalee's voice came in through the earpeice.

"Okay, Lenalee. Komui, can you describe what the Noah looked like?" Allen asked, hoping that Komui wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say. "he had white hair and white clothing. Baggy=ish pants and a half top. His stigmata was not normal. That is what the finder told me." Komui told him.

Allen stood still and silent. "What's wrong Allen?" Lenalee asked. "Nothing...I'm just tired. Night guys, I'll start to head back soon, so don't worry about me." Allen told them. "Okay Allen, stay safe, bye." Lenalee replied before the sound of a small beep came out of the transmitter. They hung up.

Allen clambered back over to his bed and climbed in. Hoping his slep wasn't going to be interrupted anymore. Indeed, his sleep was dreamless this time.

**End~**

**Okay, so how was it for a first chapter? Was it good? I can't tell. I just got over a major writers block, so this is the first thing I have made since it ended. I don't know. **

**Review of you want to. **

**Peace Out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Start~**

**Normal POV**

Morning time came around, and Allen was stil fast asleep in his bed. He didn't have any dreams, so he was able to sleep the rest of the night in peace. The sunlight flitered through the open curtains and onto the sleeping form of Allen Walker. The sunlight radiated off his pure white hair. Sniffling slightly, he woke up and covered his eyes with his hand, to sheild the lights rays.

Slowly getting up and out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom to take a bath. He grabbed the towel from the cupboard and hung it on the towel rack. He stripped off his pants and turned on the water. He got it as hot as he could before taking off his shirt and hopping into the hot water.

He sighed in contentment and relxed as the water soothed him.

**Allen POV**

Water always helps to calm my nerves. It's so relaxing. I grab the bar of soap off the side of the tub, and dip it into the water before running it over my skin. After a few minutes, I was off the soap and climb out of the bathtub. I dry myself with the towel, and get dressed to continue the mission.

**Normal POV**

Walking out of the inn where he was staying, Allen headed over to the nearby woodlands, to search for the innocence there. It was reported that the trees there would snatch up creatures and people alike, at a particular time of the day. It was close to that time, so Allen headed into the woods to try and get more information on the innocence.

As he was walking through the thick trees, he saw a flash of white. He froze and ducked behind a tree. Allen could hear the crunching of a person or animal walking towards him. He looked around him for somewhere to run in case he got attacked. The sound got closer, and closer to Allen's hiding spot. He shut his tightly, hoping not to be seen.

Suddenly the sound stopped. Allen opened his eyes slowly, and the first thing he saw was a pair of golden eyes, looking straight into his. Then he looked at the skin, and saw it was grey. Allen's eyes opened wide in shock as he realized it was a Noah in front of him.

"W-What do you want?" Allen squeaked as he tried to stumble backwards, but instead he hit the tree. The Noah just stared at him. Not moving an inch. Allen's gaze moved from the Noah's face to his torso. It was bleeding. Allen frowned. "Why are you hurt?" He asked. He didn't mean to say it, it just sort of slipped out.

The Noah slumped down to the ground, unconsious. Allen wanted to run away, but he couldn't. Instead, he found himself walking forwards and bending down to find out what was wrong with the Noah. He recognised the Noah as the one from in his nightmare. He frowned slightly, and turned the unconsious Noah over.

There was a patch of red that continuously expanded along the side of the Noah's stomach. Allen kneeled down on the ground and peeled the white shirt off the shoulders of the Noah, careful not to be too rough. When the shirt was cleared, the wound was now fully exposed. It was about twently centiremeters in length, and rather deep, but thin.

Allen pressed his fingers to the Noah's wrist to check for a pulse. He had a pulse, the Noah was still alive. Allen smiled a little bit and too off his exorcist jacket. He carefully pressed it too the wound on the Noah in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

After the bleeding stopped, Allen sat the Noah up, wrapping his jacket around the top-half of the Noah. Hoisting him up onto his shoulders, Allen made his way back to the inn, forgetting about the mission to get the innocence.

When he arrived at the inn, the desk assistant gave the pair some strange looks. "Don't worry about it, ma'am." Allen whispered to the receptionist. She gave him a dissaproving look before going back to her work. Allen walked up the stairs with not much trouble. He went down the small hallway to his room and opened the door.

Walking inside, he went straight to the bed and gently laid the Noah down. He then went into the bathroom and wet a clean hand towel. He went over to the Noah and started to clean the dirt off his face, before removing the exorcist coat and gently washing the wound. Allen pressed the wet piece of cloth against the wound a little harder to soak up the blood.

The Noah groaned in his sleep, bringing Allen back to his senses. He frowned down at the Noah, wondering why he was helping one of the beings he was at war with. Allen put all thoughts from his head, as he went back to cleaning the wound. Eventually the bleeding stopped and started to scab over.

Allen went back into the bathroom and put the bloodied linen towel in the dirty linen basket, before searching the cupboards for first aid supplies. Once he found them, he pulled out a few bandages and disinefctant as well as cream for the wound. He got some paper towel off the bench and went back to where the Noah lay, still unconsious, on the bed.

Allen dabbed some of the disinfectant onto the paper towel and then onto the wound. The Noah groaned in his sleep and jerked a bit, probably from the stinging of alcochol in the wound. He opened the bottle of cream and started to rub it onto the wound. The cooling sensation was calming the stinging of the alcohol. Next, Allen lifted the Noah up so his head was resting on Allen's shoulder. He then started wrapping the bandage around the Noah's torso and over the wound.

Carefully he tied a knot in the bandage to stop it from unravelling. Laying the Noah back down on the bed, Allen covered him up with the sheet. Checking to see if he was still asleep, Allen then went down to the dining are to get his long awaited food.

**Time Skip [After Dinner]**

Heading back up to the room, Allen opened the door and walked in. The Noah was still asleep, so Allen crept in quietly. It was already about 9:pm, and Allen was quite tired. Sudden realization dawned on Allen as he looked at the bed. Where was he going to sleep? Sighning, Allen walked over to the bed and climbed in next to the Noah. He was lucky it was a king sized bed.

Allen pulled the blankets up over himself and tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. Turning to face the Noah in the bed, Allen looked at the back of his head. He had white hair, like his own. The Noah looked around the same age as him, if not just a little bit older. Allen smiled to himself, happy knowing that there was other people in the world who had white hair at a young age, even if his was a curse and the other was a Noah.

With that thought in mind, Allen was able to fall asleep in peace.

**End**

**Well. I hope to have more intersting stuff in the next chapter. Sorry that there wasn't really a lot of talk between them, heck, between ANYBODY, but there wasn't really much that they could have said without a fight or just going straight to a friendship or something. **

**Reviews are kind and lovely and make my day, but they are not compulsary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everybody. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy yourselves.**

**Start~ **

**Normal POV**

Waking up the next morning, the fisrt thing Allen notices are golden eyes staring at him. The next thing he notices are the position in which they were lying. Allen's eyes opened wide and he sat up as fast as he could.

"So you finally realised." The Noah spoke, his voice was soft and only slightly mocking. Allen blushed. "G-Get off me..." He mumbled. The Noah smirked and shook his head. "Not until you stop stradling me." He replied silkily. Allen quickly slipped off the Noah and fwumped down onto the bed next to him.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Oi, what's your name, Noah?" Allen asked. The Noah lay back down on the bed. "Wisely. Hey, why did you fix up my wound? I'm a Noah..." Wisely replied. Allen turned to look at Wisely. "'Wisely'...nice name. And... I don't know why I healed your wound. You looked harmless, but... I don't know." Allen shut his eyes and sighed. "Harmless eh? Are you sure about that? I am a Noah after all. Well...at least I was." He muttered the last part.

Allen's eyes opened wide as he took in what Wisely said. "You used to be a Noah? But you still are! Your skin is grey and everything. How are you not a Noah?" Allen asked in surprise. Wisely smirked. "I was exiled from the Noah group. I still have my power and everything, but I'm not considered a Noah by Noah himself. To sum it all up, I 'wasn't worthy of being a Noah'." He replied.

Allen's expression softened. "Oh...I'm sorry." He said quietly. Wisely frowned a little in mock confusion. "Why are you apologizing? You should be happy, rejoicing that there is ,for now, one less Noah to fight in the war against. " Wisely told him. Allen thought about it and smiled. "So are you going to help us at the Order, or are you going to try and live a normal life?" Allen asked.

Wisely sighed, "I don't know. I guess I'll help out at the Order then." He said. Allen smiled, "Well I hope we can be friends." Allen told him. Wisely smirked. "I'm sure we will. But I don't think the Order is going to accept me. At least...I don't think they will."

Allen grimaced. He hadn't thought of that. What if they didn't accept Wisely? Would he ever be able to be friends with him? Would Wisely even be accepted by his owns friends, like Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi? Allen had high hopes that Wisely would be accepted, but there was always that large section of worry.

But then again...what if Wisely had lied about him helping the Order? What if this was all just a trap to capture Allen?

"I hope the Order accepts you. That is.." Allen trailed off mid-sentence. "'Is' what, Allen?" Wisely asked. "That is if you're not lying about everything you said." Allen said. Wisely sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. No one ever does." He said quietly. Allen gave him a look of slight puppy eyes. "Oh... I didn't say I didn't believe you...it's just that you're a former Noah, and you still have the grey skin."

"So you believe me? Or not?" He asked. Allen gave it some thought, "Yeah, I guess do believe you." Allen smiled warmly. Wisely smirked. "Thanks Allen."

There was a short silence between the two of them before Wisely broke it. "Allen. Don't you have a mission to complete?" He asked playfully. Allen jumped at the sudden lack of silence. "Oh. Yeah I do, thanks for reminding me." Allen replied.

Allen climbed out of the bed and over to the pile of clothes. Picking up a clean pair of pants and shirt, he gave the to Wisely. "Here. Put these on, your clothes have blood on them. And try too rest, your injury isn't fully healed yet. I'll be back in a few hours so get some rest and order room service if you get hungry. Okay?" Allen said, before tuning to put on his own clothes.

"Thanks _mom_." Wisely said childishly, smirking as well. "I'm not your mom. You're an injured person and my new _friend_. It's my duty to look after you. " Allen huffed, his cheeks puffing out a bit.

Wisely sighed. "I was joking, silly. Now hurry up and get the innocence, well...that's assuming that the innocence is what you're here for?" Wisely said, an eyebrow raising. Allen nodded, "Yeah. There supposed to be an innocence somewhere in the forerst. it's causing quite a bit of trouble, so I'll have to go find it." Allen replied tiredly.

"I know where you can find the innocence." Wisely told him bluntly. Allen stopped. "What? You know where it is? Can you tell me?" Allen asked. "It's at a little pond, somewhere not too deep in the forest. Actually, just past where you found me, or well, where I found you." Wisely replied. "I hope that was of help to you." He added.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Allen said happily. Wisely smiled. "Glad to be of service to you. You'd better hurry now, so you can come back and hang out with me." Wisely said. "Yeah. Thanks again! I'll come back as soon as possible!" And with that, Allen headed off to go get the innocence.

**Time Skip~ In The Forest**

Walking towards the small clearing ahead of him, Allen could see the pond. It was glowing a light yellow color. Carefully stepping closer, Allen too a look into the murky depths of the water. He could see the innocence connected to some roots of a tree that has been getting it's water from the pond.

So the innocence is connected to tree roots. That explains the trees snatching people. They were being controlled, or influenced, by the innocence. Alen activated his innocence and slowly walked forward. He leant down and carefully slid his arm into the water and down to the roots.

Being as careful as he could, he cut the roots away from the innocence. Just as he was about to cut the last root, something from behind him shot out and grabbed his ankle. Flipping him off his feet, and onto the ground. It pulled him backwards and then into the air.

Dangling above the ground by about two meters, Allen was upside down with his chest hurting like crazy. Allen looked down, or up, to look at his feet, to see what grabbed him. Wrapped around his foot, was a thick tree root. Allen swung his innocence at the root, to try and cut it away from him. No such luck.

Another root came out of the ground and shot forward, piercing through Allen's leg. "Agh! Sh-Shit!" Allen growled in pain. The root slowly pulled itself back out of Allen's leg, bits of skin and lots of blood going with it. Allen started to feel dizzy, he felt like passing out. Fighting to keep his eyes open and not black out, Allen did his best to swipe at the roots.

After a few strikes, Allen hit it. It wasn't enough to kill it, but it enough to make it drop him. He fell into the pond with a splah. Thinking fast, Allen quickly cut the other root that was connected to the innocence. A large flash of yellow light filled the pond, before going back to normal. Allen had the innocence in his hand and was now swimming back up to the surface of the pond for some much needed air.

Crawling onto the banks, he slumped down on the ground, clutching the innocence in his hand. "Mission... complete." Allen muttered to himself. Draggin himself into a standing position, he made his way back to the inn. In need of a nice hot shower and a fresh change of clothes.

His leg was still bleeding heavily, but he still walke to the inn. And it was really painful.

**End**

**Well. Slightly longer than normal, but whatever. I seriously suck at fighting scenes. Well, I hope you people liked it. I really want to write the next chapter, it's going to have the tiniest of tiny hints at some ~Boy Love~.**

**Reviews make my day, my night, my life, my love for writing. But they are not nesesscary, just kind lovely and warm-hearted. **

**Peace Out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people. Here. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry if anything is a little dodgy, my hand is killing me again. Fucking on the way to arthritis (So my doctor says). **

**Start**

Limping his way through the doors of the inn, Allen was thankful that the receptionist was not at the counter. Grunting in pain, he dragged himself up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Collapsing just outside it, he knocked on the door a little.

"Who is it? I didn't order any room service." Wisely shouted through the door. "It's m-me!" Allen choked out. Wisely didn't hesitate in opening the door. "Allen! Are you okay!? What happened!?" Wisely asked frantically. Allen nodded. "I just... need a little help." Allen said.

Wisely rushed forward and picked Allen up bridal style. He walked back into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He walked over to the bed and placed Allen upon it gently. "Allen, where does it hurt?" Wisely asked calmly. "My leg..." He groaned. Wisely ran into the kitchen and searched for a knife. "Allen, is there a knife anywhere here!?" Wisely asked franticially.

"W-We don't have any!" Allen yelled back, pain ripping through him. The walk from the forest to the inn put too much strain on his leg. Wisely grabbed at hi own hair franticially, before running back over to where Allen lay. "Look, um, Allen. I think I may have to er...take your...pants off..." He mumbled. Allen looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Don't worry...just..do it!" Allen growled lightly. Wisely took a deep breath and grabbed the hem of Allen's pants. In one swift motion, Wisely pulled Allen's pants down his legs and slipped them off him completely. He took a good long look at the wound on Allen's leg. It was still bleeding, and the hole was rather large.

Rushing into the bathroom, he grabbed some paper towel off the bench and wet it with hot water. He then grabbed the bath towel and ran back out to where Allen lay. Cleaning around the wound, he got rid of the excess blood. Allen groaned in pain the whole time. It was still bleeding so Wisely placed the towel on the wound and pressed down hard.

Allen gasped as pain shot through his leg. "S-Sorry..." Wisely muttered. Allen's hands gripped the sheets of the bed. After an hour or two, Allen calmed down and fell into aa light sleep. Wisely let go of the towel and went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He walked back out and started to bandadge up Allen's leg.

Tying the bandage tightly around Allen's leg, he then carefully placed it back on the bed. He pulled the blanket over Allen and tucked it in slightly. Walking around to the other side of the bed, Wisely climbed in next to Allen. Pulling the blankets up over himself, he tried to sleep. Sleep didn't come quickly as his mind was full of the thought of Allen.

Dirty thoughts of Allen. How Allen was writhing under him as he tried to still the bleeding in his leg. Allen letting him take his pants off.

Wisely shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts. There was no way he felt _that _way towards Allen. Allen was a guy! Sure...he was cute and all, but that's besides the point. He was a _boy_. Wisely rubbed his temple before clearing his mind completely. Soon after he fell asleep.

**Time Skip~ The Next Day**

Allen woke up the next day feeling extremely sore and uncomfortable. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he looked around and saw the sleeping face of Wisely. Allen stared at him for a few moments. He looked so peaceful, as if there wasn't a care in the world. 'Huh..he's cute.' Allen Allen thought to himself. Smiling, Allen lay back down on the bed.

Then Allen remembered the innocence. He needed to bring it back to the Order. Sighing, he sat back up in bed. Rubbing his face, he climbed off the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. Opening the door, he went over to the sink and washed his face. His leg was still really sore, and he had to limp his way over to the bathroom.

Drying his face off, he left the room to find a clean set of clothes. Kneeling down, Allen shuffled through all his clothing; putting aside the clean, and the dirty. Grabbing some clean clothes, he tried to put them on, but found that he couldn't. His wounds were to sore to be moved around so much.

Cursing slighty under his breath, Allen tried yet again to put his shirt on, and take the other one off. He sighed in defeat and sat there tiredly. Not long after, Wisely woke up. Allen looked up from the end of the bed, watching as Wisely stirred from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, Wisely looked around for a secind before sitting up as fast as he could.

"Allen!? Allen where are yo-" He stopped short as he saw Allen sitting at the base of the bed. "Allen what are you...doing?" Wisely asked curiously. Allen looked down and blushed brightly. "I um...can't get my clothes on. It hurts too much." He muttered. Wisely smirked and crawled down to the end of the bed.

Allen looked up at him, still blushing from the embarrassing position he was in. He had one arm through his shirt and the shirt was half over his head. Looking down at Allen, Wisely took in the picture in front of him. There was no denying it, Allen was just so cute at that moment. Brushing the thoughts away, Wisely directed his attention back to the task at hand.

"So...do you want help?" Wisely asked. Allen nodded. "Yeah, that would be good, thanks." Allen whispered, his pride a little beaten at having to ask for help. To get his clothes on. Wisely smirked as he slid down onto the floor beside Allen. Reaching towards Allen, he un-hooked the shirt from Allen's head.

Carefully sliding Allen's arms out of the shirt, he then slid it up and over Allen's head. Picking up the clean shirt Allen had chosen, he lifted it over Allen's head and slid it down his shoulders. He then helped Allen put his arms through the sleeves. Once they had Allen's shirt on, Wisely asked, "What now?". Allen blushed. "M-My pants." He stuttered.

Wisely blushed too; sure, he had taken off Allen's pants before, but that was because of a wound on his leg. "Um, okay then." Wisely reached forward and tugged on Allen's pants a little. Allen blushed a crimson red and hid his face in his hands. Wisely slid Allen's pants down and of his legs. Both of the two boys were now a very red colour.

Wisely grabbed the clean pair of pants, and began to slide them up Allen's legs. Standing up, Wisey lifted Allen up and slid the pants the rest of the way. Allen withdrew his hands from his face, and turned to look at Wisely. Smiling brightly, he said, "Thanks, Wisely. That was very helpfull, emabarassing, but helpful."

Wisely smiled. "No problem, Allen. That's what friends are for." Allen turned away and walked towards where he left his shoes. Picking them up, he managed to put them on by himself. Sitting on the bed, Allen looked at Wisely. "I suppose we should start to head off to the Order now, then." Allen sighed.

Wisely went and sat beside Allen. "Yeah. I suppose we do." He said quietly. Both of the two new that there was a high chance that the Order wasn't going to accept them. If the Black Order did, then it would be a miracle. But they left their thoughts un-spoken.

Allen stood up slowly and made his way to the door. "Where are you going?" Wisely asked. Allen stopped and turned around to face the former Noah. "I'm going to go get some breakfast, I'm starving! Do you want come? You must be hungry." Allen replied.

To answer Allen's question, both their stomachs growled simultanously. Both their cheeks went pink in colour. Wisely walked over to Allen. "Yeah, lets get something to eat." He said quickly. They walked down the stairs and out the doors of the inn.

Walking through town, they searched for a quick and easy place to eat. They came across a small diner with a specials menu placed outside the building. Glancing at Wisely out of the corner of his eye, Allen quickly grabbed his arm and led him over to the small diner.

Wisely didn't complain, but let himself be pulled to the small shop. Stopping outside the little diner, Allen read the menu. "Mmm. Chicken and mushroom pasta sounds delicious, so does the Miso Ramen, the Liver Wurst, the Hamburgers, Hotdogs, and of course the Miterashi Dango!" Allen said enthusiastically.

Wisely smiled. Allen looked up at Wisely, his large silver eyes staring into the others. "What are you going to order, Wisely?" Allen asked. Wisely looked at the menu. "Err, I'll have the Chicken soup." He replied. Allen smiled again. "Okay. I'll order everything!" He chirped happily. Allen walked inside and Wisely followed.

Inside it was all made of polished wood. Not the wood you'd expect to see in a million dollar house, but the type that you'd see in the outback. It had a cobblestone furnace and stone floor. Everything else was wooden. It was cozy and the fire was lit. A waitress came up and took Allen and WIsely too a seat in the far corner of the told her the order and and she went to get it.

Allen smiled at Wisely. "It's nice here, isn't it?" Allen asked happily. Wisely nodded, "It sure is." They sat in silence for a few minutes until the waitress came back with their food. "Here is your order, please enjoy your stay here." She smiled at Allen, giving Wisely a weird look because of his grey skin.

"Thank you." Allen said before he started eating his food at an abnormal pace. Wisely watched as Allen ate, thinking about how anyone can eat food as fast as that and not get sick. Frowning slightly, Wisely cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Allen, how can you eat so fast?" He asked amusingly. Allen stopped his wild eating and looked at Wisely. "I'm a parasite type innocence! We burn a lot of energy and need to replenish it by eating a lot." Allen explained. Wisely nodded in understanding.

Just then, the building around them started to cave in and, and bits of cobble and wood splinters were falling from the roof. The two boys heard manic chuckling, low and evil. Covering their eyes, they ran out of the building right before it collapsed.

Coughing and swiping away the dust, they looked towards the buildings ruins. Standing above everything, looking like he was floating in mid-air, was Tyki Mikk. His pedophilic grin plastered on his face.

"Allen Walker, I am here to collect you under orders from the Earl." Tyki declared. Allen's eyes went wide as he took in Tyki's words. "W-Why!?" Allen yelled at the other Noah. Wisely went and stood in front of Allen.

"You can't take him, Tyki!" Wisely growled. Tyki glared at Wisely, "And you, Wisley the Noah of Wisdom, you are next, my friend!" Tyki said, still grinning. "What the hell are you talking about!? You're not getting Allen or me!" Wisely hissed, moving back to protect Allen. He looked kind of like a protective cat.

Tyki smirked and dropped down through the ruins and into the ground. He popped up behind Allen and grabbed him around the waist. "You're coming with me, Boy." Tyki whipered in Allen's ear before dragging him down into the ground and out of Wisely's reach.

Wisely turned around just in time to see Allen's terrified face dissapearing down beneath the ground. "Allen!" Wisely yelled, running towards the spot Allen last was. Wisely fell to his knees, grappling at the ground.

"N-No...Allen!" Wisely screamed at the ground. "Damnit! Fuck you...Tyki!" Wisely growled. He felt a tear form at the corner of his eye. Standing back up, Wisely clenched his fists. "I will find you, Allen, and I will save you!"

**End~**  
**Well...it actually took me longer to write than I expected! Sorry for the cliff hanger, guys. **  
**P.S- Don't hate Tyki. He's still awesome, I just used him as a bad guy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is the next chapter (I can't believe I managed this...my hands are so sore.) Enjoy!**  
**Start~**

Running back to the hotel room, Wisely wiped away whatever tears had formed. Grabbing a jacket off the bed, he hurried back out the door and down the road. He knew where the Earl's mansion was, he never liked the place though. it was very gloomy and looked like one of those haunted mansions you would find in some 80's horror movie about ghosts.

**Time Skip~ At The Earl's Mansion~**

Upon arriving at the large iron gates, Wisely broke the padlock on the bars, and pushed the gate open. It made a creaking sound, grinding on the pavement below. Wisely walked in, and went down the cobblestone pathway. He came across a large pair of wooden doors.

As he walked up to the wooden doors, he sowre he heard what sounded like a scream. 'No...I'm just imagining things.' He thought to himself. Inhaling deeply, he pushed the doors open and crept inside.

He expected to be attacked right away, but everything was dead silent. It was too silent. Wisely gulped and walked forward. Inside the mansion was marble flooring and marble stairs. It had chandleir dangling from the roof.

Wisely walked to the base of the staircase, and looked up. It seemed to go on for miles. He had only ever been in the Earl's mansion once, and that was a long time ago. His memory has long since forgotten which way is which around the house.

Suddenly a scream filled the empty corridors of the Earl's mansion. Wisely froze in place. "Allen...just hold on a little longer!" Wisely muttered to himself as he turned and sprinted in the dircetion the noise came from.

Turning onto a corridor, Wisely came face-to-face with a row of doors, all leading off into seperate rooms on either side of the hallway. Wisely frowned deeply as he heard yet another scream peirce though the silence, followed by the cry of 'no'.

Wisely took in a deep breath and headed for the first door on his right. Opening it slowy, and as quietly as he could, he looked inside. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

Allen was tied up to the wall, in large iron shackles, his feet had the same form of bindings. His eyes were covered with a blindfold, but there were no cuts or bruises on him at all. Wisely opened the door a little more to see further into the room.

In the corner of the room, Road sat in a large rocking chair. She was smiling to herself while her eyes were closed. Wisely then understood what was happening. Road had put Allen into one of her dream worlds, but what was happening in there was unknown.

Suddenly Allen screamed again, loud and ear splitting. "No, stop! Don't d-do that, please! DONT KILL HIM! _No don't kill him_..." He muttered the last part.

Wisely flinched at the pain in Allen's voice. Taking a breath in, Wisely cast one of his spells around Road, making her open her eyes to see what was going on.

"Wisely, you came to get the boy." Road giggled. Allen's eyes remained shut, he was now panting heavily. "Shut up, Road." Wisely growled at the girl. Road then passed out as Wisely's power took effect. 'She won't wake up for a few hours...' Wisely thought to himself.

Allen stirred, coming out of Road's dream world. His eyes opened as he took in the scene around him. "Wisely...?" He whispered hoarsely. Wisely whipped his head around to face Allen. "Allen! You're awake, that's good!" Wisely said as he hurried over and released Allen from the shackles.

Allen slid down the wall, too weak to carry his own body weight. Wisely caught him before he hit the ground. Holding Allen in his arms, Wisely say down on the ground with him. "Allen...are you okay?" Wisely whispered in Allen's ear. The only reply he got was the steady breathing coming from Allen. He was asleep.

Smirking a little, Wisely picked Allen up in his arms and carried him out of the room. As he reached the end of the hallway, he started to hear voices coming from behind them, but they sounded distant. Walking faster, Wisely made it down the stairs and out the door of the Earl's mansion.

Running down the driveway, Wisely ducked through the gate and closed it behind him, making sure it didn't slam or make much noise. Allen was still asleep.

**Time Skip~ At the Inn, in Their Room~**

Wisely opened the door to their room and slipped inside quickly. He walked over to the bed and laid Allen down upon it. As Wisely tried to stand back up, Allen held onto him tighter. Wisely tried to pry Allen's hands off him softly, but their grip only grew stronger. Sighing in defeat, Wisely climbed into the bed with Allen.

Allen wiggled closer so that he was snug up against Wisely's chest. Wisely could feel Allen's stomach move up and down in motion with his breathing, his cheeks flushed pink from the drama of his capture.

'Cute...I kind of want...to kiss him.' Wisely thought to himself, he then blushed as he realised what he had been thinking. He mentally slapped himself.

**Wsiely POV**

I cant feel this way towards the boy. I mean he is a _boy _after all! But...he is just so freaking cute and kissable. I want to kiss him. But would that mean I'm gay? No..I can't be gay, I still like breasts! And girls! Then that would mean I'm...I'm Bi aren't I? Damn, this kid is just too irresistable... One kiss on his pink little lips couldn't hurt, right? Right? Right. One kiss is all...

**Normal POV**

Wisely sighed and sat up a little, Allen still sleeping in his arms. He reached up and stroked his fingers along Allen's jawline and then trailed them over his lips. "Just one kiss..." He whispered to himself. Bending down a little, Wisely was about to press his lips softly against Allen's when there was a knock at the door.

"House-keeping!" Came a lazy female voice. "Go away!" Wisely yelled back at her rather angrily, she ruined his moment. He forgot Allen was still in his arms. The maid soon went away, and Allen started to wake due to Wisely yelling.

"Nngh, where am I...?" Allen muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "You're safe now, Allen." Wisely replied. Allen opened his eyes and immediately noticed that he was in Wisely's arms.

Allen blushed madly. "Um...okay. Thanks for saving me! I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" Allen squeaked hurriedly before sliding off the bed and towards the bathroom. Opening the door quickly, Allen leaped inside and locked it behind him. Panting heavily, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"That was close...I almost did it...I almost kissed him. Why did I have to fall for a guy like him? Someone who will never love me back? Why did Road have to show me...that." Allen whispered to himself. Rubbing his face with his hands, Allen hid his face and started crying quietly. But not quiet enough. Wisely had heard him.

Knocking on the door, Wisely tried to turn the handle on the door. It was locked. "Allen, I know you're not really taking a shower, please open the door!" Wisely asked. "No. You can't come *sniffle* in!" Allen replied, trying in vain to cover up the fact that he had been crying.

"Allen...are you okay? Have you been crying? Are you crying right now? Please let me in, Allen!" Wisely asked franticially. Allen gave in and opened the door to reveal his tear streaked face.

Wisely rushed in and hugged Allen immediately. "Please stop crying, it's ok." Wisely muttered in Allen's ear. Allen wrapped his arms around Wisely's shoulders. "Now tell me what's wrong, Allen." Wisely said softly.

"It's what Road showed me..." He sniffled. Wisely played with Allen's hair and traced calming circles into his back. "It's alright now, Road isn't here." Wisely told him. Allen buried his face into Wisely's chest. "I know...but I can still remember what she showed me..." He whispered.

"What did she show you?" Wisely asked. "I-I cant say." He muttered. Wisely pushed Allen away from him so he could look him in the eyes. "What did she show you?" He repeated sternly. Allen turned his face away from the other. "Nothing of importance." He replied.

Wisely frowned. "It cant be good if it makes you cry! Just tell me what it is." Wisely said. Allen sighed. "Fine I'll tell you. She was showing me images of myself killing the one I loved." Wisely's hand moved up to pat the top of Allen's head.

"Images of you killing the one you loved, eh? So Road knows who you love?" Wisely asked, a little dissapointed that Allen loved someone other than him. Allen nodded. "She forced it out of me." He sniffled again. "So who is the girl you like?" Wisely asked solemnly. Allen blushed.

"Um, I kind of don't want you to know..." Allen muttered. He stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Going over to his pile of clothes, he slipped on a clean shirt and pants. Wisely watched him get dressed. He also noticed Allen's curves.

"Beutiful..." Wisely whispered to himself. Allen turned back to look at Wisely. "What?" He asked. Wisely blushed. "N-Nothing..." He replied and turned away from Allen. "Hey Wisely, I think we should head back to the Order now. We have the innocence, so there isn't really anything else to do here in this small town." Allen said.

Wisely nodded. "Yeah. We probably should. It will also be safer there, the other Noah most likely won't go to the Order." Wisely told him. "Ok. Lets get our stuff and go." Allen replied. They gathered up their belongings and headed towards the train station, on their way to the Order.

**End **

**Well that's that for chapter 5! I know, I know, it was a really terrible chapter. ONE paragraph for Road vs Wisely. I just have no idea how Wisely would fight Road. I only know that he can send people into anothers thoughts and memories. So I guess, yeah I don't know -_- . Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for all the fluff.**

**Peace Out**


	6. Chapter 6 (Final Chapter)

**Hello People. Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter! . *spoiler for the story*- I don't think I will make the Order do anything bad to Wisely, and he'll be accepted as one of them.**

**Start~**

Arriving at the train station, Allen and Wisely boarded the train. They found an empty compartment and seated themselves inside. There was complete silence in the booth until the train whistle blew and the engine started up. Inside the compartment of the train, all was silent.

"Are you worried?" Allen asked quietly. Wisely nodded his head a little. "Kinda, yeah. Are you?" He replied just as quietly. Allen nodded. Silence fell over the compartment once more, only broken by the clickety-clacking of the railway. Allen lay down on the seat, attempting to fall asleep. WIsely did the same; they still had about six hours until the train arrived at the designated destination.

**Time Skip~ Arriving at the Black Order~**

They got off the train and walked down a small isolated road in the middle of a small town named Framlingham in Suffolk. They came to a large mountain that went high above the clouds. Allen went to the base of the mountain, and Wisely followed him.

A small red button was placed on a rock, Allen pushed it. Suddenly a large boulder moved aside and a hidden passageway was revealed. Allen walked in and beckoned Wisely to follow him. "Is this the entrance?" Wisely asked as he followed Allen towards a staircase that led upwards.

"Yes, it is. And it's bloody annoying, so many stairs..." Allen replied as he began to climb the stairs. Wisely chuckled and followed Allen up the staircase.

Once they reached the top of the staircase, there was a large wooden door with a brass handle. Allen pulled the handle downwards and swung the door forwards, revealing Komui's office. They walked in and Komui looked up in surprise, and then his expression changed to one of horror.

"Allen-kun! You can't bring a Noah here! What if he tries to kill us!?" Komui screached. Allen tried to calm Komui down. "Komui-san! It's okay, it's fine! Just calm down!" Allen begged. Eventually Komui calmed down enough to breathe normally again.

Allen helped Komui back into his chair. "Are you alright now, Komui-san?" Allen asked. Komui clenched his pounding heart. "Y-Yes...but this requires an explanation, Allen-kun!" He said. Allen sighed and went over to the couch, motioning for Wisely to come with him. The two sat down on the couch and began to explain to Komui about the situation.

"Well, Komui-san, what happened is that I was out searching for the innocence when I ran into this Noah, and he was injured. I don't know why, but I was compelled to help him, it was like a sudden urge. Anyway, I helped him and I left him to rest because of his injuries. I went to look for the innocence on my own, and got attacked. I managed to make it back to the room I was staying at, but only just. He treated my wounds and helped me. Then I guess we became good friends. Also, he is not a part of the Noah clan anymore, he was exiled from them. So now he wishes to help us here at the Order." Allen explained.

Komui sighed and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "Look, Allen-kun, I do believe you, and I accept that he wishes to join us and all, but he still has the grey skin, and the higher-ups will notice this. He wont be allowed to stay here." Komui said with sadness in his voice.

Allen and Wisely looked crestfallen. "Is there nothing you can do to help...?" Allen asked hopefully. Komui smiled a little, "Well, there is one thing, but we don't know if it will work yet." He replied. Allen smiled. "What is it?" He asked happily.

"The scientists in the lab have come up with a tonic that will exorcise the Noah from within the body of a human. In other words, if this Noah drinks it, although it will be painful, all the Noah genes in him will be eradicated." Komui explained happily.

Allen turned to Wisely. "Are you okay with it...?" He asked. Wisely nodded. "I'm fine with it if it means I can stay here with Allen." Wisely smiled, Komui sent him a grin. "Ah I see how it is..." Komui muttered to himself. The other two didn't hear him thankfully.

**Time Skip~ Later That Day~**

Komui, Allen and Wisely all walked towards Komui's testing rooms. They opened the door and went inside. There was a table with straps on it, to bind the limbs of a person. Wisely gulped, figuring out what was to come.

A little blue bottle with a smoke like substance in it was resting on the lab tray beside the table with straps. "Take a seat, Wisely." Komui told him. Wisely went over and lay down on the table. Komui strapped him in and Allen went over to stand beside Wisely. Komui brought out a needly and inserted the fluid into it before injecting the substance into Wisely's arm.

Wisely hissed in pain as the substance went inside him, mingling with his blood. Allen reached over and gripped Wisely's hand. After a minute, the potion started to take effect.

Wisely's skin looked like it was wavering, the color fading and comeing back, then fading again. His eyes were squeazed shut, and his body was starting to make jerking movements. To Allen, it looked like he was having a seizure. The stigmata on his forhead were slowly disspearing.

This went on for ten minutes until finally the jerking movements of Wisely's bdy stopped, his skin was normal coloured, and the stigmata and third eye were completely gone. komui came over and checkled Wisely's pulse, to see if he was still alive.

"Is he okay?" Allen asked worriedly. Komui nodded. "Yes, he's fine, but he needs some rest." Allen smiled and nodded as he held Wisely's hand tighter. Komui smirked. "You like him, don't you?" Komui asked. Allen blushed and turned to look at Komui. "H-How can you tell...?" He replied.

"I just can~" Komui said in a sing-song voice. Allen blushed and turned back to Wisely. "Let him rest for a bit before you wake him. You should tell him your feelings, don't keep them bottled up." Komui told him before un-strapping the straps from around Wisely's wrists and ankles.

Allen nodded and Komui left the room. Allen lay his head down beside Wisely's face and let sleep overtake him.

**Time Skip~ Waking Up~**

A few hours later, Allen woke up and found light blue eyes staring back at him. Allen's own eyes widened and he sat up fast. "I-It worked!" Allen squeaked. Wisely smiled. "Yes, it did, I feel so free now, like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Wisely replied.

Allen smiled. "Hey, Allen, this might sound like a silly question but what colour are my eyes? I can't remember." Wisely asked, laughing a little. Allen looked into Wisely's eyes. "They're a sort of crystal blue colour, and really pretty!" Allen replied. "You think my eyes are pretty, huh? Well yours are beautiful." Wisely told him.

Allen blushed. "No way. Nothing about me is beautiful. I'm ugly and cursed." Allen replied. Wisely sighed, sitting up and pulling Allen into his lap, causing the other to squeak a little. "You are not ugly, sure you're cursed, but that's nothing bad. You are still very beautiful...and sexy!" Wisely smirked as Allen's cheek flushed a bright red.

Allen turned around in Wisely's hold. "Are you joking?" Allen asked seriously. Wisely frowned. "Yes." He said before he bent down and captured Allen's lips in a soft kiss. Allen froze as still as a statue. After a moment he relaxed into the kiss and started to slowly kiss back.

Allen moved his lips in time with Wisely's own. Wisely's tongue slid across Allen's bottom lip, causing him to gasp into the kiss, allowing entrance to Wisely's tongue. They French kissed until they ran out of air. They broke apart gasping for air, Wisely held Allen tight against his chest. Allen wrapped his arms around Wisely's chest and buried his face in his neck.

"I...love you." Allen whispered. "I love you too, Allen." Wisely replied. Wisley's hands travelled down Allen's waist and onto the hem of his pants. Tracing the zipper up and down, he elicted a gasp from Allen.

"W-Wait...is the door locked?" Allen gasped. "Yeah, it is." Wisely replied. "Good."Allen said before swooping in to kiss Wisely on the lips. Just as Wisely was about to pull Allen's pants off, there came a knock at the door.

"Are you two awake yet?" Came Komui's sing-song voice. Allen blushed and slid off the bed. Fixing his clothes up, Allen went over to the door and unlocked it. "Uh...Hello Komui-san, yes we're awake." Allen said, smoothing his ruffled hair. Komui looked at him suspiciously.

"Did I interrupt something?" He smirked knowingly. "Um no. Nothing at all." Allen replied. Wisely got up and walked over to Allen, slipping a hand around his waist and pulling him against the other.

"I'm starving, is there anything to eat here?" Wisely asked. Komui smiled. "That's just what I came to see you about! I was going to ask if Allen would like to show you to the dining hall where our chef, Jerry, will be cooking. As I'm guessing, Allen-kun is going to be pretty hungry!" Komui said happily.

Allen's stomach growled. "Oh yes, he's hungry alright." Wisely chuckled. Allen 'humphed' and walked out of the room, followed by Wisely, and down to the dining hall for some food.

Life was certaintly going to get better for the both of them.

**End**

**Well, as you can probably tell, I suck at endings. I mean **_**really **_**suck at endings. But whatever. Hey, that was the last chapter guys! Ummmmmmm if you guys want a lemon, I'll be happy to make a sequel for this with a lemon. I mean, basically just another sequel all for the lemon, it may even be labelled as 'Romance and humor', although I don't know.**

**Reviews anyone?**

**Favourites anyone?**

**Peace Out**

**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**

**May The Force Be With You**

May Elune Guide Your Path

May Elune Light Your Path


End file.
